Overwatch: Secrets and Identities
by DasHaxoruuu
Summary: This journey is prior to the entire omnic attack, where Overwatch has begun and is protecting the World from simple dangers, what they don't know is that a set of characters will be required to step to the plate in order to prevent chaos. Secrets will be hidden, and dismissed, identities will be mistaken, chaos... chaos will not prevent itself.


It was dark in the control room, the only small amount of light visible was that of which was being emitted from the screens that lined the walls.

"Kat, are you sure this is the place that Sombra was talking about?" The girl standing next to me, Raven, she had dark hair that reaches below her neck level.

"What good reason would she have to lie about this, you know she can hear you right?" I scoff as I continue skimming through files, extracting any useful data as it pops up.

The main screen begins to display some unique information, a lot on the specific Overwatch agents that Los Muertos wanted us to collect. I started to pull up cameras to view the outside. "Is that- Sombra get us sights on the whole surrounding area."

Through the cameras that display an image of the outdoors of King's Row, clear figures are moving closer to our position. "Guys I hate to break it to you, but you are about to meet up with some very displeased overwatch agents, they just found out your position." She hums for a moment, clearly trying to think of a way to get us out. "They will be in there in no more than twenty seconds. I suggest you try to get out of there as soon as possible Amigas."

"Damn it Sombra, the only way out requires us to go straight through them." Raven whimpers. "Well at least we got the data we need, Sombra can you at least acquire the data from us before they get to us?"

"Why are you giving up? Raven we were trained to be stealthy. There is no way we can give up data as precious as this. Should we fail our mission, not only will we be captured, but interrogated. On top of it all, we will fail our mission." I whisper loud enough to make it clear that I would yell. I begin to sneak out of the door when I hear a voice.

"They could be seriously dangerous criminals, stay on alert at all times, don't harm them if necessary, the data on the chip they took could be dangerous and might get destroyed if anyone misses a single shot." It's a deep voice, that of Commander Morrison from what I could tell.

"And please avoid killing them if they aren't hostile, we don't want to risk injuring someone who doesn't fight back." Comes the voice of Angela Ziegler.

"How sweet of her," I mutter to Raven.

"Hey, Amigas, perhaps it would be better if you went along quietly, I am going to retrieve the data from the chip you have with you, then any data on that card is gone so your mission will be accomplished either way. " Sombra states through the comm system that we had set up.

"Raven you are gonna run as soon as the data is transmitted, I will stand here and go along quietly, give them the chip though it has nothing on it, and you are going to get out," I whisper, trying to avoid drawing any and all attention.

"Did you hear that loves? I think it's comin' from down there!" Yells the voice of Lena Oxton.

"Ninety-seven percent, get ready." She sighs. "Done, now hand yourselves over quietly, don't struggle or you will get in more trouble than it's worth."

"Are you just going to leave us here?" Raven asks as I direct her to run.

"I will get you as soon as I can Amigas, relajate. Trust me on this one." She states with a bit of sorrow hidden beneath a serious tone.

"Okay, see you soon Sombra..." I push Raven out towards the back corridor, away from where the voices were coming from.

"Go..." I whisper, putting my hands over my head and walking out of the control room.

Raven begins to run in the other direction when I hear a small scream, presumably Raven's, followed by a deep laugh of sorts.

As I step outside of the control room, with my hands over my head, I quickly find myself surrounded by footsteps, "Don't shoot." I whisper as I feel a bullet pierce through my shoulder blade.

"Jack stop!" Mercy yells from behind, "She isn't fighting back!" I feel the hot sensation of blood spilling down my right arm. Just as she spits out the last words a bullet strikes me in the stomach and I crumple to the ground.

"She's a criminal Angela." He yells back.

"She came out quietly and peacefully, don't kill the girl unless she fights back!" Mercy sighs, initiating a healing stream through her caduceus staff. The numb tingling where the bullets pierced my skin began to dissipate and calm me slightly.

"Reyes and Amari found the other one!" Tracer calls from down the corridor. "Aww come on Jack you didn't have to hurt that girl! They look young!"

I huff as I push myself to my feet slowly, blinking as I try to regain my vision of the group of heroes standing in front of me. "Agents of Overwatch... Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler... Lena Oxton, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari..." I take a strained step forward, holding my shoulder, before taking the chip out of my pocket. "I know all about you..."

"Kat don't-" Raven calls from behind them all.

"The chip was wiped. Unfortunately, all the information is gone." I place it gently in Mercy's outreached hand. "It's useless now; someone else took the data before you made it. Something was interesting about the data on there."

"And?" Morrison asks.

"It gave me even more knowledge about you, and about some other people... unfortunately I cannot risk relaying that data to you, so if you don't mind.." I take a step between them all in the direction of the exit, "I'll take my leave."

They take a moment to take what I said in before I feel a hand on my shoulder, "you aren't going anywhere but with us kid. How do you know so much about us anyways, that's extremely suspicious."

"Trade secret, now I'll be leaving if you'd be so kind.. heroes." I scoff the last word out. I pull myself free of his grasp. "Raven I'm getting you out of here, stay still," I mutter through the comm line.

A machine states something, "Translocation process initiated."

"See you later." I laugh as a purple aura surrounds Raven and myself as I hear another voice speaking.

"Translocation process failure."

I curse beneath my breath as I notice Tracer break the tiny panel on my right arm that displayed an array of options. "Guess we're doing this the hard way then, huh?" Comes the voice of Captain Amari.

Raven yells "Stop Kat! You're going to get in more trouble than it's worth."

"Listen to your friend, girl." States Jack.

"Not right now. Not this time." I state bluntly, "you let her go right now, and I'll come along quietly, I'm the one with all the data. Otherwise, you'll lose precious information."

"And why's that?" Questions Jack.

"Because I know what's going to happen here." I state, "here on King's Row." The rain was filling the corridor with a constant pitter-patter, "I suggest you stop them unless you want this entire area EMP'd."

"Where?"

"The central loading bay. Ten minutes until it enters. From what I could tell- it's talon." I finish.

"After we stop them you're still coming back with us-" he practically yells, before regaining his composure.

"No time for talk, I think you should stop them before they enter the building, that way you don't risk losing the mainframe, they can activate it as soon as they are in."

"And if they do get in?"

"I'll try to shut it down." I sigh, "Raven will help me. We are trained fighters as well so in case it gets in with someone; we'll be prepared."

"Amigas I believe the EMP is about to arrive, it is just a few curves away," Sombra calls through the comm line.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Says Raven, finally not being held in the arms of Reyes. "We'll be right behind the entrance. I know you don't know us but... you'll have to trust us this time." She meanders through the group, stepping by my side.

"I hate having to trust criminals I don't know, but I don't have a choice now..." Jack growls slightly, leading his group through a tactical plan.

I pull a small comm chip out of my pocket while repairing the panel on my wrist. Once I finish the repairs, to seemingly minor damage, I toss the chip to Jack. "I programmed this to a channel so you can communicate with us. If something goes wrong speak up, if we hear nothing in 5 minutes we will help you whether you like it or not."

"N-." Jack begins but is quickly cut off my Ana.

"That sounds like a plan." She smiles at me, nodding. "Now let's be going all of you." As the exit the corridor I begging to head out in the other direction, to the huge garage-like doors that stand in front of the EMP's destination.

"Kat are you sure about this. You saw what they looked like through the cameras. They aren't going down without a fight. And they looked dangerous. Very dangerous."

"They're overwatch agents; we are by no means capable of calling that, they are the most capable people of stopping them." I finish. I quickly pull out a device, "Sombra, pull up cameras of the current fight."

The device whirls to alive, displaying a holographic image of the entire base beyond the door.

"What's that?" Raven points to a red marker.

"That's a sniper Amiga." Calls Sombra over the comm. "I'll get data on her right away."

After a moment a file is pulled up and displays various data.

Name: Amélie Lacroix

Affiliation: Talon

Amélie Lacroix, or Widowmaker, is an incredibly talented sniper and assassin, her goggles provide her with Infra-sight and allow her the proper methods to pick off her targets in open areas.

"Jack, watch above you." I rapidly yell through the comm, "Talon sniper ahead- Widowmaker. She's above on the top of a bridge just northeast of your current position, keep your head down and force her off."

"Understood," he replied swiftly, and I can see the target beginning to move back and retreat from her position.

I start to hum, "Raven look." It appears that from around the building the EMP is resting inside of a vehicle. Along with five other hostiles visible. "And there are even more converging on them from the west side." I curse gently under my breath, biting my lip.

"They won't have time to react."

"I know, that's why.."

"You can't be serious Kat."

"I need to do this, and you of all people would know I do, Sis." I tap a variety of buttons on the panel on my right wrist. "Sombra, translocate a pistol to me if you would." A machine pistol materializes in front of me.

"My personal gun chica. Take care of it." She yells.

"Understood." I lift the pistol, muttering something to myself. "Keep your eye out for me and let me know if anything is going wrong that I need to attend to Raven."

"Yes... I can do that." She grumbles "But be careful please..."

I sigh, and nod reassuringly, before tapping my wrist panel and locating the small invisibility option, though it's only temporary, it provides me the cover I need to get into the fray. "I'll be back, promise." With that final remark, I take off to join in the carnage.

I can clearly comprehend the image of the agents working around the payload, "So these are the heroes. Not all of them. But it's amazing." I whisper softly. Watching the field medic fly across the carnage, keeping each person moving, an assassin, mastered with the shotguns. A strike commander with the strength of ten men... a woman lost in time, whose only way to stay in the world is with a chronal accelerator. A captain who does all she can to fight to protect her daughter. Not right now Kat, I think to myself.

As I begin to move, I am approached by a horde of soldiers; each individual is armed. There are far more than I had anticipated. As my cloaking wears off, I find myself behind the entire crowd. There are no less than fifty soldiers in front of me. Sombra's machine pistol buzzes to life in my hand; this was the first time I had ever used my battle training. I begin dancing between each of them, aiming shots precisely at their heads. A significant portion of the crowd falls to the ground when I hear a yell. "What the hell is going on up there?" Comes the voice of Gabriel, and I suddenly get the feeling the group is watching me.

"Hostiles surrounding a friendly, Tracer is that you in there?" Jack calls through his comm.

"Nope, I am right here Jack!" She pokes him in the back.

"Then who the hell is-" his voice is cut off. Though I retain my composure, running out of ammo with just over half the crowd surrounding me, I feel a slicing pain in my side. At that point, I drew my pocket knife, throwing Sombra's gun up to be translocated. I continued to create a flurry of movements, avoiding bullets left and right, allowing the opponents to shoot and potentially kill each other. Within moments, I feel another piercing bolt on my left side. I huff to regain my breath while slicing through tens of them. As the last one falls, I fall to my knees gently.

I want to scream; it stings so bad, I had never experienced being sliced by a dagger in two different places. "Mission accomplished.." I mutter on the comm-line between Jack and Raven, upon saying those words, my eyes shut, and I completely lose consciousness.

Raven

"Kat come in, hello?" I call desperately through the comm, before running out to see what had happened after a few moments without another response.

As I round the corner, I notice the small figure of Kat within a group of bodies, all lying on the ground. The agents of Overwatch were standing over her as well. "S-sis..." my stride slows down unintentionally, having an awful feeling arise in my stomach. "She... she's okay, right?"

Mercy and Captain Amari were the two identifying the wounds, "she will be okay, but we have to get her back to my nanotechnology lab on Watchpoint Gibraltar." Mercy nods.

"Then once she is stable we are throwing them out," Gabe calls, with a nod of approval from Jack.

"Excuse you, but she saved your life, I for one think she'd be a good agent, she took out almost a hundred armed soldier, while only retaining two injuries." Calls Tracer, "and the other girl is talented and capable as well."

"You can't be serious." Reyes scoffs bitterly.

"I hate to break to you, but I completely agree with Tracer on this one, this girl stopped a massive group from getting to our position and potentially ending us." Captain Amari states.

"They're criminals." Jack states.

"If I were you, I'd take any help we can get, Jack." Angela states bluntly, "they're gifted and probably have untapped potential as well. And yes they are criminals, but what criminal would ever help save their apprehenders and the entire database of king's row? What kind of criminal would do something like that Jack? They could've escaped beyond our watch, but yet they chose willingly to stay, even fight, to save OUR lives."

"Well even so... we can't force them to join us. How would you feel about that, Raven was it?" Commander Morrison asks, seeming to have had a change of heart.

"I um.." I start

"Hey, amiga _la respuesta correcta_ _es sí_ ," Sombra calls through the comm-line. I notice a glimmer above us, mostly invisible, tinted with purple. It appears next to me.

"Hmm..." I continue thinking. Then the glimmer reveals Sombra herself.

"You'll be safer with them Amiga, and then your talent won't be wasted with Los Muertos. I decided myself not to bring this chip back to them; they're not a good place for either of us. I am going to be back in the house if you ever need anything. And I'll have this comm on. Stay safe..." I notice a small tear slide down her face as she gives me a hug, pushing the chip into my hand in the process.

"So the notorious hacker reveals herself for once," Jack growls, before getting jabbed in the chest by Angela.

"Not right now." She says, tearing up from the way she sounded.

"You are both strong and capable of so much. I know you two are sisters, and even though I never said it, you've always been my sister, and I'll miss you. Come visit me. You know where I will be. Now I'll go before I can give you a chance to change your mind." She pulls back, sniffling before poking my nose, "...Boop..." as she translocates away particle by particle.

Trying to contain my emotions, I look at the group, who are all staring at me. "Have you made a decision?" Tracer asks, blinking next to me and grabbing my hand, "c'mon love, it'll be fun!"

Mercy looks at me, wiping a tear from her eyes, "we won't force you either way... but I think we'll be a real family for you."

"You know we have a kid living there, my daughter Fareeha; she's around your age, I think you'll get along nicely." Ana says, "and don't you dare listen to these guys; they're just afraid that they found someone talented." With that, the ladies laugh.

I snicker a bit and come to a conclusion as Jack looks me in the eyes, with his brown eyes, "your choice kid. I'm sure your sister will agree with whatever decision you make." He sighs, "we would be glad to have an addition to the Overwatch team."

Their weapons are all dropped, and I take one last, cleansing breath before I slowly mutter the words, "I would love to."

"Good choice, I'm sure you won't regret it," Jack says, whose tone has changed from the beginning to now, sounding more fatherly, and calm.

"Winston, can you get Athena to send transport back to Gibraltar, these wounds need to be tended to immediately." Captain Amari calls through a comm.

Upon the plane's arrival, I feel awkward, standing in front of a group of extremely powerful and talented soldiers, it is almost embarrassing, how committing a crime caused my sister to almost dying while saving lives, and it all just hurts my head! (It's okay, Raven. I think to myself. Trying to calm my nerves down from what had just been occurring.)

I take a seat on the plane as far away from the others as possible, though the space is pretty open, I find the need to stay away from the others, as I cannot tell whether they are just kind or not.

"You're not fooling anyone, kid. We can all tell you're nervous. For goodness sake, you are faking a smile so obviously, and you are literally shaking!" Jack sighs, "we aren't going to hurt you or your friend here. That's a promise."

"It's not that I'm afraid of any of you in particular." I state bluntly, "I just... I'm not used to being around so many people."

"But Sombra said you worked with Los Muertos." Gabe adds, "you must work with quite a bit of other."

"Only side missions off of personal motives really, the data that we get is supposed to go back, but... we never return it." I notify them, "so I have a question..."

"What is it?" Ana calls from ways away.

"Talon, they are retrieving information about you, that's what we were able to uncover inside the past databases, they were heavily encrypted, but we made it through... you know who they are getting their data from right?"

"No actually," Tracer says.

"They were using the three of us to find you. Find your weaknesses, strengths, everything." I mutter.

"So you basically gave our secrets to the people who are trying to end us?" Mercy suddenly sounds concerned.

"No. Since we always looked up to you when we were younger... I got beaten on various occasions with the other two. We, we hid the data, lied, destroyed the information, only storing it with ourselves." I state, suddenly having a hard time breathing as my mind begins to replay through the various methods of torture they used.

"Shh, calm down chica." Gabriel says to me, "Relajate y respirate."

Just the words in Spanish pull me back, reminding me of home. "Gracias..." I sigh, taking a few moments to catch my breath.

After a few minutes, they finally decide to respond to what I had said, "so you went through torture, time after time to keep information about us- who you had never even met?" Jack asks.

I'm quivering a bit still, and I can tell now, shivering even, "Yes, and I'll admit that they have some horrifying methods of torture that I don't even want to think about again." I sigh.

"20 minutes until arrival," comes the AI voice is known as Athena.

"How is Kat doing..?" I question.

"Her vitals are still there, she's hanging on, but in critical condition," Angela notes.

I wait in silence before the light suddenly shut off as the plane reaches its destination, "Wait, you don't have the glowing mask."

"Like I said... I don't follow the protocol of that place, they- they were abusive scum who only used me to try and end you." I growl.

As I stand up, I notice that my legs are stuck in the place that they have been the entire flight, my whole body feels heavy, I try to yell, but nothing comes out. My legs crumple to the ground, my upper body following, and I can't do anything but roll over and look up above me. "I c-can't move..."

"She's going into shock," Captain Amari says. "Jack take Kat to Angela's lab. Gabriel, I need you to carry Raven back to a dorm so she can rest. I can barely see out of my eyes, even squinting, but I can see her leaning over me, "It will be okay, nāmī child." And I feel a small pain in my neck before I black out within moments.

It seems like a few hours pass

"Can you hear me Raven?" Comes a voice " _Es tiempo para levantarse_." Now it's becoming a bit more comprehensible; the voice is very deep, slightly dark.

"¿ _Qué te quieres_?" I mumble in response.

"Everyone is worried about you, so relieve them for me, get up." He hums as I open my eyes, to see Gabriel Reyes, his hand is outreached for me.

I take the opportunity and sit up with his help. " _Gracias_ , where... where am I?"

"Gibraltar, you don't remember what happened?" He asks.

I take a minute to think before it starts flooding back to me, and I let out a slight scream. "Where's Kat!?"

"She took a few nearly fatal wounds, but Doctor Ziegler got her back to her Nanotech lab." He continues, "She's stabilized and is breathing normally, though she is still unconscious."

"Can I go see her?" I ask with a vague panic in my voice, "please?"

"Yes you may, but you might not be fine walking alone, you collapsed, and we found a wound on your lower back, from that damned sniper, Widowmaker." He growls noticeably, "Took quite a toll on you as you were out for three days."

"Three days?"

He just nods, giving me his hand and lifting me to my feet, I feel perfectly fine from what I can tell.

"So, where to?"

"We are off to the medical laboratories." And with that, he opens the door, to the dorm and gestures me to step out first. What awaits me is something intriguing, a group of powerful soldiers are walking past, though it isn't that crowded.

"Ah, Gabe, how is our little friend doing?" Comes the voice of a man with a thick German accent.

"Reinhardt?" He responds, "she's right here, in pristine condition thanks to Ana and Angela."

I don't exactly know what to say so I just kinda stand there awkwardly, "this is fantastic news, I hope to see you both at the meeting later, but first you should go check on your other friend! I believe she might be coming around."

"Thanks, Wilhelm," I say.

"How do you- I'll ask later, see you around my friends!" He sounds confused initially, but his tone becomes happy and cheerful again.

We continue walking, while Gabe explains a few other facilities as we pass them, from the cafeteria to the meeting rooms, to the practice range. As we round a few more corners, we find ourselves in front of a large glass door, that opens to reveal a laboratory full of impressive technology, and also a few others have been watching with worried expressions.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Comes Angela Ziegler's voice.


End file.
